The Absolute Me
by Calico Neko
Summary: Because Akashi is always right. Don't doubt him, ever.


Because I am always right

Then you will always be wrong

Do not doubt me, ever

* * *

**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**The Absolute Me**

**Story **© **Calico Neko**

* * *

After four rounds of tiring matches with the Rakuzan basketball team, had been stated that Seirin basketball team as the winner with only one point differences. It must be a dream, a too much nice dream. They couldn't believe it. The almost two years old Seirin, win

After a quite long pause inside the court, the spectators shouted aloud, yelling their disbelief for the result, even giving a standing applause for the winner. Takeda-_sensei _cried, Nigou barked happily, and the eleven people from Seirin hugging for each other, Aida herself was crying while being hugged by Hyuga.

Wait a second, eleven?

Ah, if we looked closely, there was one person who didn't celebrate it. That one was...

"Furihata Kouki."

... The number 12 from Seirin, squatting down between the others' legs.

"Kouki, I'm waiting."

Hearing the coldness tone from one and only Akashi Seijuurou who walked approaching Seirin team, they released the hug. From what they heard, he said Furihata's name. They were curious and confused. From what they knew, he should address Kuroko's name.

Frightening, Furihata stood up and walked slowly to the caller. He was shivered for the head to the toes.

"Akashi," whispered the coward one, "There are people here and... and the journalists. Please..."

"That's your own fault. Do it, now." That was an order, of course.

Kuroko didn't know what could be happened. However, from what he saw, his former captain was grinning evilly. Something bad would happen in the near seconds.

And the crazy thing happened fast.

The spectators yelled louder. Mibuchi was fainted and being dragged to the infirmary by Hayama. Mayuzumi and Kuroko were only agape, same with the other Seirin teams. And the jurnalists were taking shots as much as they could. What they saw right now would be great news. For seconds, Akashi and Furihata were surrounded by the flash light and microphones.

"Furi! What are you doing?!" Furihata's captain was mad seeing one of his junior's crazy act. "_D-aho_!" Hyuga didn't accept the scene.

The scene where...

Number 12 from Seirin leaned forward, almost making contact with Akashi's body, and he kissed Akashi's lips, right in the middle of the court, be witnessed by hundreds of people.

... for almost 10 seconds.

Aiming the cameras, Akashi embraced Furihata's waist and bluntly said, "From now on, I state my secret relationship with Seirin number 12, Furihata Kouki, has ended." More of flashlights and microphones. "My words are absolute. Even though I lose, but I will never be wrong."

After saying his speech, he dragged the brunet outside, leaving the court in a long silence.

Akashi really knew how to make a scene.

**END**

"Kouki, I'm tired with our secret relationship."

Hearing the statement, Furihata almost cried. Albeit Akashi was a demon, Furihata really loved him as much as he loved his life. "What do you mean, Akashi?"

"Why don't we make a bet?" asked the red haired captain as he leaned closer. "I bet, In the final, you will play against me."

Furihata laughed. "That won't happen, Akashi. Aida-_senpai_ won't choose me, especially for marking you. Besides, I'm sure I won't play."

Akashi chuckled. "Hm, you are doubting me, aren't you? Did you forget that I always right?"

Furihata jolted as Akashi gripped his arm quite tightly. "I'm not doubting you, Akashi, I just..."

"Ok then, If you didn't play against me, I'd present my emperor eyeball for you," Akashi didn't care when Furihata yelled a 'No! I don't want that.', "But If you played against me, you had to kiss me in the middle of the court, for 10 seconds, right on my lips."

Grinning evilly, Akashi left the stunned Furihata.

In hours, Furihata was 'dead'.

* * *

**This is translated from mine and not beta-ed, aka quick typing, I'm sorry for the mistakes. And thank for d'Rythem24 who requested this theme.**  
**Thank u for reading ^^**


End file.
